ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
For A Boy
For A Boy is a song that is sung by country singer, Raelynn. Its her original song and she sang it as herself in the episode, Cheer Up Girls. It was written by RaeLynn and Laura Veltz. Lyrics Full Version For a boy, your heart is pretty see through For a boy, you sure let your guard down When you know what you want, Want what you see, And baby right now you're looking at me The way you say my name I know you ain't playin' games For a boy, you're good at sayin' sorry For a boy, I sure can feel your heart It's like a freight train coming at me I'm across the booth on the edge of my seat You don't make me wait You say what you came to say Go on get it out boy Say I'm the only one that makes you this crazy Come on, tell me how boy How I'm the only thing you're thinking 'bout lately But what you don't know, what you don't know Is what a girl like me would do for a boy like you For a girl, I'm pretty cool, calm, and collected For a girl, who's getting more than she expected From an ex-love but here I am You're putting your heart in the palm of my hand I'm trying to act real cool But inside I'm a lovesick fool Go on get it out boy Say I'm the only one that makes you this crazy Come on, tell me how boy How I'm the only thing you're thinking 'bout lately But what you don't know, what you don't know Is what a girl like me would do for a boy like you For a boy like you Go on get it out boy Say I'm the only one that makes you this crazy Come on, tell me how boy How I'm the only thing you're thinking 'bout lately But what you don't know, what you don't know Is what a girl like me would do for a boy like you Go on say it all boy Put every last feeling out on the table Come on it's last call boy Before the night ends let's give this a label 'Cause what you don't know, what you don't know Is what a girl like me would do for a boy like you For a boy like you What a girl like me would do For a boy like you Episode Version For a boy, your heart is pretty see through For a boy, you sure let your guard down When you know what you want, Want what you see, And baby right now you're looking at me The way you say my name I know you ain't playin' games For a boy, you're good at sayin' sorry For a boy, I sure can feel your heart It's like a freight train coming at me I'm across the booth on the edge of my seat You don't make me wait You say what you came to say Go on get it out boy Say I'm the only one that makes you this crazy Come on, tell me how boy How I'm the only thing you're thinking 'bout lately But what you don't know, what you don't know Is what a girl like me would do for a boy like you Trivia *This song is featured in Cheer Up Girls *Raelynn performs this song as herself in the episode *This is the first and only song of the series that a celebrity sings a song in the show. *This song is a pop and love song, that seems to represent Jasmine and Logan's relationship as it brings up their feelings and love for each other. *This is the first song to be actually sang in an episode on the show, the second is Count on Me in The Rescuers. *This is the penultimate song of the series *When Raelynn is singing the song, Logan is looking at Jasmine throughout, especially towards the end. *Austin joked and said he was pretty sure the song was about him - as in his character, Logan - with Jasmine crushing on him - so it was most likely dedicated to Jasmine and Logan's love for each other.Austin North talking about the song References Category:For A Boy Category:Raelynn